Domhan Abhaile (Realm)
Domhan Abheile was formerly an independent realm, then subsequently a vassal of the Empire of Dawn, before being wholly absorbed into the Kingdom of Serendel in the mid-fifth century. Geography Domhan Abhaile sits between two major geographic regions. To the Northwest, the Frostpeaks, which rise out of the Mountains of Dis, separate the nation from much of the rest of the world. To the Southeast, the Lyrian Ocean provides the regions greatest source of food. The region is well known for three notable geographic areas: In the farthest mountains north of the region, the Toirneach Mountain looms above the rest of the Frostpeaks. It is a place of storms and constant lighting and is where it is told by the Priomhcine that the Great Spirit of Earth dwells. The stories say the spirit wages a constant battle with the forces of winter. It is surmised that these storms may be similar to the magical storms within Guilder's peaks to the south: possibly even a similar phenomonon. Along the central band of the region is the Crannmor Forest, a great swath of trees older than the history of the people that dwell among them. The Priomhcine believe it is the place where the Oak and Holly Kings live, and the forest is a domain treated with respect, though it is also a proving ground for many of our young folk. Each time a tree is cut, another is planted. Ceremonies of thanks and offering go to the spirits when a tree is cut, and many important relics of the region are made from wood due to its reveered nature. Along the southern border with Guilder is the Samhnas Swamps, a treacherous place of death and spirits of decay. The place reeks of death and rot, and only one safe path is known through it to the southern lands of Guilder. Many foul beasts lurk in the waters, and most find it more worth it to navigate around the swamps by sea or by the highlands to the west. The capital, Calafiort, is established where Crannmor, Samhnas, and the foothills of Toirneach all touch. People While Domhan Abhaile is the name of the region, its inhabitants name themselves the Priomhcine, or 'First People' in common tongue. Their skin is fair, and have a they have a hardy stock to them. Typically, the Priomhcine have red or brown hair (and often is braided - men braid their beards, women their hair), and brown or blue eyes. Many of the designs and ornaments within the braids of a Priomhcine have special significance. When a youngling completes their first hunt, or two people are lifebonded, or other such momentous occasions, they will often add a braid or ornament of some kind to commemorate the occasion. Resources The Lyrian Ocean to the east provides an ample resource of fish, which is one of the regions main resources. The Crannmor Forest provides large quantaties of wood with which are used to build ships, homes, and many other things. These resources are viewed as gifts from the great spirits. The Priomhcine are also skilled herdsmen, and have large heards of goats. The pelts from the goats are used for rugs, clothing, even tanned as leather, and their meat feeds the nation. While goat pelts may clothe a person, and keep them warm, the Priomhcine people wish for finer clothes amongst merchants who visit the region. As such, Cotton, silk, or other finer garment materials are highly sought. Religion Judging from its geographical location, it is no great wonder that the Priomhcine worship the spirits of the Earth and the Ocean. The spirit shamans traditionally keep their bodies completely hairless. The shamans place special importance on the spirits of water and earth - the beating heart of the mountain and the mighty bosom of the ocean. Some even joke that the great spirits should be called the Lords of Earth and Water! Category:Realms Category:Lesser Vassals Category:Defunct Realms